Desafios y drabbles ¿pareja? La duda ofende
by pruepotter1
Summary: Algunas cosillas.Todo H&Hr of course!yo no veo otra salida!Soy delusional!que le vamos a hacer...1º:Sangre sucia 2º:Causas y consecuencias 3º:Valió la pena 4º:La has encontrado 5º:Y aun asi...
1. Sangre sucia

**DESAFIO 20 LPDF, REQUISITOS:**

Imaginemos por un momento que nuestro querido Dumbledore no ha enviado a Harry con los Dursley, al contrario, ha decidido enviarlo a una familia sangre pura, que le inculca todo lo que debe ser como el "salvador" del mundo mágico y lo malcría de la manera más grande que puede existir. Al llegar a Hogwarts es un slytherin de tomo y lomo... hasta ahí todo fácil ¿no? bueno, el desafío es el siguiente:

Deben hacer que este chico que sencillamente no soporta a los sangre-sucia se enamore perdidamente de Hermione Jane Granger.

Por obligación debe haber un beso.

* * *

**SANGRE SUCIA**

_**Sangre sucia:** Hijo de muggles y criado entre gente no mágica. Persona no merecedora de pertenecer a mi mundo bajo ningún pretexto y non grata en cualquier circunstancia…_ Esto era lo que a sus 17 años Harry Potter se empeñaba en creer que era la verdad más indiscutible del planeta.

Ya en su niñez se vislumbraba la grandeza del pequeño Harry Potter no solo como el niño-que-vivió sino como un mago fuerte de gran carácter y presunción… criado en el seno de una familia con antecedentes que llegaban hasta el mismísimo Godric Griffindor Harry fue tratado hasta sus 11 años a cuerpo de rey, su cicatriz y la leyenda que esta conllevaba era conocida en todas partes (obviamente en el mundo "mágico") … por desgracia al ingresar en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería descubrió, muy a su pesar, que no todos estaban dispuesto a considerarlo como a un dios…. Y según fue comprobando con el transcurso de los años llegó a una conclusión aun más desconcertante: Nadie puede controlar sus propios sentimientos, puedes empujarlos dentro, muy al fondo… puedes incluso situarlos a la altura de tus pies y ocultarlos cada día, cada hora y cada segundo… pero si el objeto de tu deseo se empeña en cruzarse en tu camino no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. Y eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba con la odiosa de Hermione Granger…

- Eh Granger!- se apresuró entre la multitud para poder alcanzar a la muchacha a la salida de la clase de transformaciones.

- Y… tu ¿eres?- preguntó ella deteniéndose bruscamente tratando de controlar el agitado tono de su voz

- Oh vamos! No seas tan rencorosa- se defendió él llevando una mano hacia su pelo y revolviéndolo consciente de que dejaba a la vista aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo que hacia suspirar a cuanta señorita se cruzaba en su camino.

- ¿Rencorosa yo?- le objetó exasperada- No, que va! Esto es lo que me faltaba hoy…

- Mira- la interrumpió él- no tengo tiempo para tus reproches… se que tienes los mejores apuntes de transformaciones y a mi no se me da muy bien así que he pensado que tal vez…- la muchacha estaba patidifusa, haciendo gala de toda la entereza que su mente fue capaz de reunir habló.

- Perdona, creo que no estoy entendiendo bien… ¿me estas pidiendo ayuda? Eso si que seria gracioso… todo un Slythering rebajándose a hablar conmigo- por toda respuesta el se quedó observándola de una manera fría y distante- ¿Qué se supone que ganaría yo con eso?

- ¿Pues que más¿No te parece suficiente el hecho de dejarme ver contigo toda una tarde en la biblioteca? Te aseguro que eso será más duro para mi que para ti y puede- añadió con una sonrisa juguetona-… que luego nos podamos perder en la sala de los menesteres un par de horas.

- Tú eres un insensible y un… un… UN EGOCENTRICO!- estalló la muchacha sintiendo las lagrimas humedecer sus párpados, los pocos alumnos que aun permanecían cerca de ellos la observaron desconcertados, Hermione ahogó un grito y bajando precipitadamente el tono de su voz añadió- ¿Cómo tienes siquiera la desfachatez de venir a pedirme ayuda con tus comentarios obscenos cuando hace tan solo unos minutos me has insultado de esa manera tan baja y rastrera?

- Eres hija de muggles ¿no?- preguntó sin comprender

- Si, y a mucha honra.

- Entonces eres una sangre sucia…- le refutó con toda normalidad- si tu lo ves como un insulto es problema tuyo, así que… ¿me ayudarás?

- Ohh si, por supuesto- respondió lo más irónicamente que pudo- o mejor¿porque no se lo pides a alguna de tus amiguitas? Seguro que cualquiera de ellas estará encantada de poder echarte una mano- Y sin esperar respuesta le dio la espalda caminando hacia las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso. Pero aun no había dado ni dos pasos cuando una mano fuerte la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella… quedaron frente a frente, mucho más cerca de lo que la muchacha habría deseado.

- Venga Hermione!- Harry le retiró un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja a modo de disculpa, ella se estremeció- ¿por los viejos tiempos?

- Nunca hubieron viejos tiempos Harry- contestó dando un paso atrás aun atrapada por la mano del joven…

Si pudiera llegar a la escalera, sabia que Ron estaría esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. Siempre, desde que todo aquello había comenzado el año anterior… desde el inicio de lo que ahora se atrevía a denominar como "relación tormentosa" Ron se había mantenido al margen, pero al acecho… cada vez que veía a Harry acercarse, porsiacaso. Y en momentos como este, en los que se sentía tan vulnerable se reprochaba a si misma mentalmente por haber sido tan tajante con su mejor amigo en ese aspecto "Ron de verdad que te agradezco tu preocupación. Te quiero por ello pero no-te-metas, se lo que estoy haciendo" él había opuesto resistencia al principio, había gritado y lanzado juramentos al aire pero luego lo aceptó y se conformó, de cualquier modo después de tantos meses Harry no había tratado de hacerle daño… al menos no cuando estaban a solas y Ron había empezado a bajar la guardia… dio otro paso atrás, apoyando la mano que tenia libre sobre el frío muro de piedra.

- ¿No?- preguntó él, sus ojos irradiaban ahora esos destellos esmeralda que la hacían sentir tan bien… ¿Porqué le hacia esto¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera volverse de repente tan cálida? No había ahora ni rastro de esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

- Ron- suspiró ella apretándose más contra la pared- Ron me está esperando.

- ¿Weasley? Vamos¿porque sigues dejando que te siga a todas partes? Seguro que tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Tengo entendido que últimamente el y "la excéntrica" Lovegood pasan mucho tiempo juntos... ¿que le parece a ella que su chico salga corriendo cada vez que te pierde de vista?

- Ron y yo solo somos amigos y Luna lo sabe... él se preocupa por mi-dijo alcanzando el primer escalón- no quiere que me pase nada malo.

- ¿Y cree que yo soy un peligro¿Le has dicho que te atormento?- preguntó apretando con fuerza el antebrazo de la muchacha- ¿Qué te acoso?

- Harry me haces daño- susurró sintiendo como una lagrima rebelde resbalaba por su mejilla.

- Seguro que le interesaría mucho saber algunas de las cosas que has hecho conmigo… ¿le has hablado de nuestros encuentros¿de mis besos y mis caricias¿de cómo te hago sentir?- Harry soltó su adolorido brazo y amarrándola de la cintura la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared, el pasillo estaba desierto- ¿le has contado que suspiras por volver a sentirme cerca?- susurró suavemente junto a su oreja- ¿que me tienes hechizado? Tu, una sangre sucia… ¿Qué me vuelve loco la manera en que me gritas y me desprecias, que eres mi primer pensamiento al despertar y el ultimo al acostarme?- Hermione temblaba, Harry hablaba mientras depositaba pequeños besos por todo su cuello- ¿Qué hay días en que la ansiedad por tenerte cerca me consume de tal modo que me escondo en la biblioteca por horas solo para ver como pasas las paginas de tu libro?- Y ya no existía escalera, ni pasillo, los libros habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo y Ron, definitivamente, había desaparecido… no había nada, solo Harry, él otra vez.

- Harry- Hermione apoyó las manos sobre su pecho obligándole a mirarla a los ojos- esto no puede seguir… tenemos que parar, no es justo para mi-más lagrimas humedeciendo el rostro de la joven- ni para ti.

- ¿Le has dicho que ninguna otra me hace sentir lo mismo que siento cuando estoy contigo?- sus ojos verdes tenían un reflejo acuoso y estaban más hermosos que nunca- ¿Le has dicho- Hermione sentía el cálido aliento de Harry sobre sus labios- que me necesitas, que me quieres y que me tienes totalmente enamorado?

Y sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los de la joven, sus lenguas entrelazadas una y otra vez, las lagrimas de ambos mezcladas por el roce de la piel… en la oscuridad de ese pasillo, ocultados por un manto invisible dos cuerpos cada vez más entrelazados… sollozos ahogados por los labios del otro… porque él era Harry James Potter, un Slythering presuntuoso y arrogante y ella Hermione Jane Granger prefecta de la casa Ravenclaw, lista, serena y nada impulsiva… y siempre seguirían siéndolo. Porque al día siguiente nada habría cambiado y sus sentimientos quedarían nuevamente postergados. Pero algunas veces, y siempre bajo la atenta supervisión de un fiel amigo pelirrojo, podían dejar todo eso de lado y ser, por unos instantes solo _Harry y Hermione._

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, pues eso ha sido todo... espero que os guste y esas cosas... siento que lo de la escalera sea tan recurrente pero es q lo de acorralar a la gente me resulta demasiado atrayente. Que más decir? El desafio quedó tercero... ummm para ser el primero no esta nada mal ehh? jejejeje 

Na más... Nanit niños!


	2. Causas y consecuencias

**Pues aqui llego con otro desafio, a ver q os parece... obtuve el cuarto puesto y convertí en toda una tradición aquello de que solo escribo desafios con unas copillas encima jejeje... algo raro debió de salir de todo ello. Ahi quedan los miembros productivos! Lean y disfruten! q es gratis...**

**DESAFIO 21**

Harry despierta un día cualquiera de curso en su cama de Hogwarts y lo primero que hace es girar la cabeza a su lado, donde se encuentra a Hermione en camisón despierta y mirándole. La primera que habla es Hermione, y le dice exactamente "Antes de que pienses nada, esto no es lo que parece".

**REQUISITOS:**

1.- Tenéis que empezar por esa escena en concreto.  
2.- Harry no se acuerda de nada de lo que pasó ayer.  
3.- Tenéis que inventaros el motivo por el cual Hermione hace lo que hace, pero tiene que ser porque no quería dejarle dormir sólo esa noche en concreto.  
4.- Sus compañeros (Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean) también duermen en su habitación, pero podéis decidir si sabían lo de Hermione de antes o no.  
5.- Harry y Hermione no son novios de antes.  
6.- Tiene que acabar con un beso (No tengo que poner de quienes, no?)  
7.- Harry no se levanta corriendo como espantado de la cama.  
8.- No hay longitud límite, pero recordad que no podéis poner diez mil palabras.  
9.- Los profesores no pueden saber nada del tema.

**

* * *

**

**Causas y consecuencias**

_Causas son consecuencias, sobretodo en situaciones tan revueltas...no saqué fuerzas, pero ya no guardo rencor..."Nunca un beso fue tan doloroso ni una caricia tan desgarradora" El mundo al revés... **Consecuencias si sustituyes las vivencias, pierdes mis recuerdos e incluso asocias mi olor al de ella**, difuminando los sentimientos hasta convertirlos en motitas en tu corazón...olvidadas... tratando de respirar, pero ahogándose nuevamente al dejarlas morir cada vez que tropezamos como dos extraños... causas son consecuencias... ¿Tanto daño sentiste?_

Harry se desperezó lentamente, la luz del sol se filtraba a través de los doseles de su cama _"Un minuto más..." _trató de susurrar al tiempo que se volvía suavemente hacia el otro lado de la cama pero se vio obligado a abrir los ojos al toparse con una sombra informe ocupando su preciado espacio... le dio un vuelco el corazón... ¡menudo susto!

- Por merlín! Hermione, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso- Hermione rió.

_... Causas son consecuencias..._

- Harry, esto no es lo que parece...- dijo la muchacha que yacía en la cama junto a él... sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaron con un destello de curiosidad. Aun y recién despertado Harry encontró una respuesta rápida a su alegato.

- Ah no!... ¿Como sabes en que estoy pensando?- Preguntó incorporándose y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por atender a cada sonido en la habitación _"... si Ron despertaba...", _ella estaba más bonita que nunca, su pelo rizado caía suavemente sobre los hombros... estaba muy desaliñada pero Harry no la había visto nunca tan guapa- ¿Hermione que estas...?

- Verás, anoche escuché a Malfoy hablando sobre ti en el pasillo de la segunda planta... yo estaba en una de mis rondas nocturnas, dijo algo de una poción y de hacerte llamar por un elfo domestico- Hermione hablaba rápidamente y Harry la miraba asombrado por la decisión con la que lo hacia, no habría podido pararla aunque hubiera querido pero... creedme, en ese momento aquello era lo ultimo en lo que pensaba.- ... supuse que hablaban de Kreacher y no me equivoqué! nada más entrar en la sala común subí a esta habitación justo a tiempo para ver como, en sueños, el trataba de hacerte salir hacia algún sitio... debieron de dártela en clase de pociones, o en el Gran comedor- dijo pensativa- no eres sonámbulo ¿verdad?... mandé a Kreacher a las cocinas... no sabia si habría algún efecto secundario, siquiera se de que poción hablaban así que después de eso no tuve más remedio que quedarme aquí por si...- pero en este punto Harry la interrumpió, acababa de recordar algo muy importante que nada tenia que ver con la imagen de Hermione recostada en su cama a pocos centímetros de él.

- ¿Y Ginny? Oh Dios! Como se entere de esto! A Ron le dará algo...- Hermione se incorporó como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica _"... él había dicho..."_

- Les diremos simplemente que esto no es lo que parece...- le refutó algo nerviosa.

- Ya se que no es lo que parece, pero Ginny...- Sus ojos habían pasado de la somnolencia al alumbramiento, la comprensión, el éxtasis de la respuesta y, repentinamente, se habían opacado a cualquier brillo.- ... Ginny...

_"Causas son consecuencias"_

_"Esto no es lo que parece"_ Se repetía la muchacha observando ese gran vacío que se había formado alrededor del joven... _"¿O si?"... _¿donde estaba el antiguo Harry? Lo echaba de menos.

-... ella no lo entenderá... me dejará...- repetía con voz ausente.

- Harry, mírame. No pasará nada- Susurró _"¿En serio?" _Esa voz otra vez... _"y si...?"- _Nadie se enterará, aun no se han levantado- Hermione posó suavemente su mano sobre la barbilla de Harry haciendo que el muchacho de vista perdida dirigiera su mirada hacia ella- Nadie se enterará de esto... cierra los ojos y duerme otra vez... todo esta bien...

Él confió, Hermione siempre tenia razón... en sus ojos no había lugar para la duda, a pesar de que últimamente se comportara de una manera tan extraña... Lentamente fue hundiéndose sobre la mullida almohada y cuando ya estaba adentrándose en un profundo sueño sintió unos tibios labios posándose sobre los suyos... era Hermione. Todo fue repentino, inesperado. Estaba mal pero no pudo evitar corresponder a sus besos, no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvieron asi... sabia del cálido cuerpo de ella moviéndose más lenta y cruelmente de lo que jamás habría imaginado... sabia de unas manos tras su nuca y de sus brazos rodeando esa delicada cintura... simplemente disfrutando de ese momento robado... no abrió los ojos, no quiso espantarla dejándola ver el objeto de su deseo... porque solo podía ser deseo, el estaba saliendo con Ginny... aquello debía de ser culpa de la poción... solo era un sueño... un sueño extrañamente hermoso... sin siquiera llegar a abrir los ojos nuevamente, escuchó: **"Oblivate"** y ya no hubo nada más...

_Causas son consecuencias, sobretodo en situaciones tan revueltas...no saqué fuerzas, pero ya no guardo rencor... "Nunca un beso fue tan doloroso ni una caricia tan desgarradora" El mundo al revés... Consecuencias si sustituyes las vivencias, pierdes mis recuerdos **e incluso asocias mi olor al de ella**, difuminando los sentimientos hasta convertirlos en motitas en tu corazón...olvidadas tratando de respirar, pero ahogándose nuevamente al dejarlas morir cada vez que tropezamos como dos extraños... causas son consecuencias..._ **_"Pero yo estoy enamorada de Ron¿verdad?"_** se culpó una y mil veces por aquella estupidez **_"Como pude hacer eso?" _**Se preguntó al tiempo que apuntaba la varita hacia su pecho _**"Nunca había sentido tanto..."** _una lagrima recorrió su mejilla _**"Esto esta muy mal..."** _Y con un ultimo suspiro gritó **"¡Oblivate!"** Hermione cayó inconsciente sobre su cama... Lavender despertó sobresaltada...

_... Por que, a veces, las causas nunca podrán superar a las consecuencias..._

* * *

Buenoooo ahi ha estado, q triste! Se que han quedado muchas lagunas en mi historia. Hay explicaciones que no tenían cabida en el desafío...

Si alguien quiere saber que poción bebió Harry, sus efectos secundarios... causantes de algunos de los actos de nuestra inocente Hermione y la explicación a porque ella hace la soberana estupidez de besarle... solo tenéis que mandarme un review. Estaré encantada de poder explicarlo... SOY COMO LA ROWLING! me dejo las explicaciones más importantes fuera de la historia ¡He dado pistas como yunques! no es culpa mía q seáis tannnn... cerrados de mente jajajajaja... ah no! que esos eran otros! Alé! ya he desvariado bastante


	3. Valió la pena

**Notas de autora:** Bueno, pues aqui llego con este pequeño drabble... ¡esta vez quedé segunda! Cada vez me emociona más esto de competir jejejeje. Y como estoy animadilla se me ha ocurrido que si os apetece podriais dejar aqui vuestras sugerencias y luego yo... digamos que escojeria la que más me gustara y crearia un pequeño one-shot. Bueno, es una sugerencia... a ver si funciona... os dejo con el drabble... **Porcierto!** y antes de que se me olvide, aunque no lo diga en ningun momento lo que vais a leer a continuación fue escrito bajo la suposición de que Harry&Hermione ya eran novios... o al menos tenian algo con anterioridad. No es importante pero aclara algunas dudas... Ahora si, **a leer!**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 25 LPDF**

El próximo drabble: Hermione quiere ir a un concierto, una ópera, ballet o lo que vosotros queráis pero quiere que alguien la acompañe. Ron y Harry deciden rechazar la invitación lléndose a un partido de Quidditch. Hermione se enfada y Harry se siente culpable. Vosotros decidis en que momento del conciero, opera, ballet o lo que sea, llega Harry, pero debéis narrar la reconciliación.

Reglas:  
-Como siempre no más de 500 palabras.  
-Plazo máximo hasta el domingo que viene (13).  
-Vosotros decidís si esto ocurre en vacaciones o cuando ya están fuera de Hogwarts.  
-La reconciliación debe incluir una declaración de Harry y el lógico beso.  
-Una frase de Harry: "Al final parece que ir a un (el concierto, opera, ballet o lo que sea) no era tan terrible"

* * *

**Valió la pena**

Como es posible? Siempre lo mismo... ella siempre estaba allí para cualquier cosa pero... ¿quien de ellos gastaba algo de su tiempo en complacerla? Y encima se sentía culpable por haberse enfadado de esa manera... Será posible? Estaba en el teatro viendo como Otelo acababa con la vida de Desdemona y NO SENTIA NADA! _"Hombres! Se creen que por casarse con una mujer ya son dueños de ellas JA! Y a este a la mínima duda solo se le ocurría poner fin a la vida de ella... TIPICO!"... _encima si hubieran ido a hacer algo medianamente importante pero... ¿quidditch? la habían dejado tirada por un mísero partido de quidditch, siquiera sabían que equipos jugaban!

Bajó el telón y las luces se encendieron. La mayoría de la gente salió a estirar las piernas, quedó prácticamente a solas... aun faltaba el ultimo acto... Hermione, con la mirada perdida, recordó la discusión... todo había sido por su culpa... Ron, de Ron no se preocupaba, estaba acostumbrada a sus berrinches y seguro que lo habría olvidado a la mañana siguiente pero Harry... lo vio en sus ojos, le había hablado muy mal pero el simple recuerdo de su respuesta la enfureció... Harry y su estúpida cicatriz, Harry y esos ojos verdes, la melena azabache, las tardes junto al fuego, las noches en vela... Harry, Harry, Harry... siempre Harry.

-¿Hermione?- Le dio un vuelco el corazón pero aun así no se volvió... sabia de quien era esa voz. El moreno se había sentado hacia un rato en la butaca de atrás, observando... se acercó a ella por detrás lo suficiente como para poder susurrarle al oído, su cálido aliento fue suficiente para calmarla- perdona lo de antes, no quise decir eso... me importas mucho, no es cierto que no seas importante...- Hermione se volvió rozando casi imperceptiblemente sus labios, sus rasgos ya mas suavizados... Al fin y al cabo él había venido...

-Yo también lo siento Harry- y de nuevo sus ojos verdes, su mirada penetrante, su suave aliento, el aroma de su piel... de nuevo él... y de nuevo ella- no creo que seas egoísta y tampoco... tampoco...- suspiró _"¿como expresar lo que siento?" _y de repente él comprendió y ella supo que por fin lo había entendido, una lagrima rebelde se lo dijo-... se que te importo.

Él sonrió y acercándose un poco más le dio un suave beso en la frente _"te quiero"_ susurró _"yo también te quiero"_ respondió ella recostando la cabeza para acceder mejor a los labios que descendieron vorazmente hasta su boca... y a pesar de la incomoda posición en la que se encontraban ninguno de los dos prestó atención al resto de espectadores que entraban de nuevo a la sala y ocupaban sus asientos... las luces se apagaron envolviendolos en la penumbra y el telón subió por ultima vez en esa noche... pero ya todo eso daba igual ¿que más le daba a Hermione a quien más mataran en la representación! Otelo estaba loco y Shakespeare siempre había sido un poco sádico para el gusto de la chica... _¡Y que más da? _Que importa cuando la mente se pone en blanco y el único pensamiento coherente que tienes es el de como profundizar más aun, si cabe, el beso hasta llegar a un punto en el que ya no sabes que es tuyo y que suyo porque todo es nada, los sentidos se agudizan y los sentimientos estallan... definitivamente estaba deseando volver a casa...

La sala prorrumpió en aplausos, Harry y Hermione se separaron lentamente ¿en que momento había pasado de la butaca de atrás a la suya¡Dios santo! Que locura... Hermione se sonrojó causando la sonrisa del muchacho...

-Parece que al final no ha sido tan aburrido venir al teatro-Entre risas se ganó una colleja... pero había valido la pena.

**FIN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Rowensweet14**me alegro de que te gustara, siento tener que decir que despues de meditarlo mucho he llegado a la conclusión de que no es necesario que os cuente... eso queda a la imaginación de cada uno. Y aqui entere nosotrs ya no tengo tan tan fresco todo la trama que encerraba ese pequeño fic asi que prefiero no estropearlo... malo seria que metiera la pata

**Lavy!** como ya he dixo no quiero estropearlo pero no creo que peque si digo que Hermione se quedó a pasar la noche con Harry porque simplemente no conocia los efectos de la poción NI SIQUIERA SABIA CUAL ERA! Asi q a la pobre no le quedó más remedio que quedarse... tontita la niña no es. Espero que este tb te haya gustado

**Sakura** De verdad te costó? A mi me resultó muy estimulante, un Harry-Draco ummm solo de pensarlo se me eriza la piel. Ese pequeño desafio en particular queria retocarlo un poco y subirlo como Draco&Hermione pero... me temo que tengo amigas que no estan dispuestas a ver a Harry como el-chico-que-debe-quedarse-observando mientras ellos se magrean asi que estoy un tanto amenazada... por decirlo de alguna manera ¡Y TIENEN RAZON! Me temo que si lo subiera no seria tan buena con Harry como lo he sido con Ron... el se llevariala parte más dura... soy H&Hr, minimo que el chicosufra un pocojejejejeje Espero que te guste este otro, aunque es algo mucho más corto.

**VANGIE MCDERMOTT** ¿Un 10? Vaya! eso es mucho más de lo que podria esperar, muchas gracias. Espero no defraudarte con los que siguen y ya sabes, siento mucho no poder complaceros pero me temo que mi memoria no ha retenido los datos el suficiente tiempo.

**Kellyween** Gracias! Espero que este te siga gustando igual que los anteriores.

* * *

**_Hasta la proxima... pruepotter..._**


	4. la has encontrado

**Notas de autora:** Bueno, aki estoy con un nuevo drabble... he visto que la idea de dejar vuestras propuestas no ha funcionado... bueno, ya veremos si alguien se anima. Este desafio esta casi recién salido del horno. Aún no se han iniciado las votaciones asi que no se muy bien donde quedará... esta vez hay mucha competencia jejejejeje. Aunque una nunca pierde la esperanza. A mi me gusta el acabado final... agradecimientos a mi EDITORA personal, mi hermana.

A leer!

**

* * *

**

**DRABBLE 27 LPDF**

**TEMA:** El primer beso entre Harry&Hermione

**REQUISITOS:** Sentimientos del que besa y el besado... un beso

**LONGITUD:** No más de 500 palabras...

**... la has encontrado.**

Di algo, no te quedes callado... cuentale lo que sientes... que agradeces su ayuda, su comprension en los momentos más duros... No habrias podido llegar hasta aqui sin ella, sin su amistad, su total entrega ... su incesante apoyo. Dile que te duele cuando alguien la hace sufrir, que no puedes verla triste... que sientes su mismo dolor. Dile que te ha hecho sentir que no estas solo, confiesa que ha logrado hacerse un hueco en tu corazón..._ ¿No es evidente el brillo que reflejan tus ojos cada vez que la sientes a tu lado? _sosteniendote, con un solo susurro... _"Harry"... _lleno de preocupación.

Cuentale que nunca hubo una Cho y que no desearias que existiera una Weasley en tu camino. Dile que no sabes que es lo que te acerca a ella, que no lo puedes evitar pero estando a su lado el mundo se desvanece a tu alrededor.

Obligala a confesar que usó "_amortencia" _contigo, porque... esa seria la unica opción logica que justificara tus sentimientos... Preguntale porque esta radiante al ojear un libro a la tenue luz de las velas. Es hermosa hasta cuando se enfada... Diselo! Esta frente a ti, expectante...Observa elbrillo intenso de sus ojos ambar. Hace un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse serena... por no venirse abajo... HAZLO YA!

Demasiado tarde... una lagrima surca inevitablemente su rostro, baja la mirada. Y tú sigues ahi parado! Observando a escasos centimetros de distancia.

Al fin decides acercarte, susurrando su nombre con suavidad. Ella se estremece con tus palabras... tus manos enmarcan su rostro y un beso huye de tus labios rozando su frente. De forma casi imperceptible su semblante cambia mostrando un atisbo de felicidad...

Decides arriesgar un poco más, tus labios apenas acariciando la comisura de los suyos... saladas lagrimas impregnan tu paladar. Quieres más... pero sigues indeciso y te detienes. Vas a dejarla marchar de nuevo, vas a volver a postergar tus sentimientos... _¿Fingirás que no ha pasado nada como tantas otras veces? Que valiente! _

Ella te observa algo confusa... Sus ojos anhelantes imploran porque no te detengas. Pero tu desconfias, tienes miedo. Ella toma la decisión por los dos y se acerca calidamente a tus labios. Segundos despues reaccionas tomandola de la cintura, profundizando el beso... _Por fin has salido de ese trance, despues de tantos años... _Ella lleva las manos hasta tu nuca, enrredando sus dedos en tu cabello. _¿Sientes ese estallido de felicidad? Ella te ha correspondido. Esa agradable sensacion se llama amor._ Inevitablemente ella es tu otra mitad, por fin la has encontrado.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** A LetticeeVANSpOTTER, hermidepottergranger y DaMi... espero que este os siga gustando.

**Notas de autora 2:** Bueno, si has llegado hasta aki es pq lo has leido asi q no creo q te cueste mucho dejar un pequeño comentario... se franco, criticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas. Esto es todo por ahora. Besos castos que luego to se sabe...

_**hasta la proxima... pruepotter...**_


	5. Y aun asi te seguiré a todas partes

**_Hola! Espero que hayais tenido unas buenas vacaciones de navidad y que os hayan traido muchos regalos... Vengo con un nuevo drabble pero aviso: Ultimamente no estoy muy inspirada y esto salió a modo de desestresante para dejar un poco de lado el epilogo de Primavera... (Billiwig me mira con el entrezejo fruncido y lanza un bufido de desesperación "que si, que si... que ya vaaa!" jejejeje)_**

**Drabble 30:**Harry en la enfermería (No se concentren el por qué ahí está, está y punto) altas horas de la noche, recibe una visita nocturna (Que nadie se haga el gracioso y me pregunte quién) Harry finge estar dormido y nuestra querida Hermione...

Ajá, aquí es donde juega la imaginación de ustedes, presenten sus propuestas con tope máximo de 500 palabras.

Harry y Hermione no son pareja, ninguno de los dos está saliendo con otra persona y quisiera que se concentraran en los dos, aunque más que nada en lo que Harry siente o escuche de parte de Hermione.

* * *

_**Y aun así te seguiré a todas partes... ** _

La tenue luz de la vela sobre la mesilla iluminaba su rostro, pero él no podía verla.

- Aquí estamos otra vez- susurró con voz casi inaudible-... esta tarde creí que te perdia. Me has asustado, Harry... quisiera poder acercarme más, esta silla nunca ha estado tan lejos de ti como hoy... me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas por tu culpa. Déjame alargar la mano y tocarte, sentir que no es mentira... dame permiso para entrar en tu mundo- Hermione suspiró, la luz de la vela llamó su atención y se entretuvo pasando un dedo sobre la llama que crepitaba insistentemente- ... quisiera poder decírtelo pero ni sabiendo que duermes soy capaz de hablar- los ojos de la chica brillaban de forma inusual... puede que por la cercanía de aquel pequeño haz de luz... sus parpados luchaban tratando de no dejar escapar ni una sola de sus preciadas lagrimas... pero él no la veía- Harry... no puedo aun sabiendo que _mis palabras se perderán en el olvido!_

Hermione gimió en silencio y con aire ausente apago la vela sumiéndose en la penumbra. Se reclinó sobre Harry, su respiración confirmó que el chico estaba profundamente dormido. Un poco más y posó sus labios sobre la calida mejilla en un tierno beso.

- ¿Sabes porque no puedo?- Fue un susurro casi inaudible, como un delicado suspiro en el oido del muchacho-... porque te quiero...- Lo habia dicho. Porfin se habia liberado de sus miedos, ya no tenia porque temer a ese sentimiento. Un escalofrio la recorrió al percatarse del calor que, repentinamente, irradiaba el cuerpo de Harry. Asustada, trató de mirarle a los ojos, pero no le veía, además, él estaba dormido... Hermione, tratando de controlar su acelerada respiración, se alejó de su lado. Escapando del calido desasosiego que le imponia estar tan cerca del cuerpo de Harry, de aquel sentimiento que por fin habia logrado expresar con palabras. Definitivamente los muros de la enfermeria se le estaban cayendo encima, necesitaba salir, tomar el aire... ser consicente de lo sucedido. Poco antes de llegar a la puerta se volvió de nuevo- ...Se que no me ves de la misma forma en que yo te veo pero siempre estaré alli, tras de ti… Yo te sigo, Harry..._te seguiré a todas partes…_

En el interior de la enfermería un muchacho sonrió débilmente. Le faltaban las gafas y la sala estaba a oscuras… unicamente podía percibir su silueta distanciándose de él… difuminándose en la penumbra… _pero ahora la veía con mayor claridad que nunca._

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Lo se, un poco flojo...** **Honestamente! El proximo prometo que será mejor.**

_El de **Celestial,** ese si que ha sido genial!_

_... Hasta la vista, pruepotter..._


End file.
